


love drives me on, that loosener of limbs

by sooblushes



Series: lesbian chansoo au [3]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/F, Lesbian Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-17 18:36:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18970768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sooblushes/pseuds/sooblushes
Summary: "love - bittersweet, irrepressible - loosens my limbs and I tremble"― SapphoOr, Chanyeol and Kyungsoo get up to absolutely no good during an interview.





	love drives me on, that loosener of limbs

**Author's Note:**

> more for the lesbians chansoo verse ^^; title from sappho! 
> 
> chanmi = chanyeol  
> kyungja = kyungsoo  
> jongja = jongdae  
> jongeun = jongin  
> baekhee = baekhyun  
> minsu = minseok
> 
> unbeta'd ><

Chanmi has almost— _finally_ beat the last level of Soul Crusher, the mobile rhythm game she started playing because of Kyungja, when she suddenly realizes that the waiting room has fallen silent. She doesn’t have time to ponder about the sudden silence when a sharp wolf whistle pierces through the air, causing her to miss the next beat.

“Fuck,” she mutters under her breath, annoyed that someone ruined her combo. Throwing her phone on the cushion she’s sitting on, she looks up to give that someone a stern lecture on not ruining other people’s game records—

—and then promptly falls silent.

Standing at the doorway is Kyungja, who just returned from the change rooms to their waiting room. Their summer comeback is rapidly approaching, and with it comes the rounds of press activities. Today, they have a photoshoot and a magazine interview, and _fuck_ if Chanmi isn’t suddenly and sharply glad that it’s not a filmed and televised interview because there’s no fucking way she would be able to properly concentrate with her girlfriend dressed to the nines like this.

There’s never a moment when Chanmi isn’t utterly enamoured by Kyungja, even when she’s half-awake with mussed hair and crusty eyes in the morning. Whether she’s wearing an elegant gown at award shows or a raggedy t-shirt to bed, Chanmi is always, _always_ prepared to worship her girlfriend at her feet.

But even in all the various states of dress and undress that Chanmi has seen her in, she has to admit that _this_ is a first. The whole group has been dressed in tight shorts or flimsy skirts for their summer comeback, including Chanmi, who was taken one step further and has been styled exclusively in crop tops this time that only further accentuate her long legs and height—not that she ever needed help in that regard before. But even in their most outrageous concepts, stylists have always been careful to maintain Kyungja’s conservative actress image. Usually, she gets styled in capris or pants; midi or maxi skirts if they absolutely must add a feminine touch. Except for when they first debuted and Kyungja still had a small and sweet fairy-like image, her shoulders are never even exposed, let alone cleavage.

 _This time_ , though. This time, the stylists somehow convinced not only SM Entertainment, but Kyungja herself as well, to wear a short, black asymmetric skirt that clung to the curve of her hips and emphasized the sweet thickness of her thighs. A slit ran up the middle of the skirt, exposing the tops of her creamy, pale thighs. A floral blouse is tucked neatly into her skirt, bringing the revealing nature of her outfit down a notch. In comparison to the rest of the group, who all have t-shirts or tank tops on, Kyungja is still the most covered up. But in comparison to her previous outfits? She’s practically naked.

Someone whistles again—Baekhee, she realizes—and Kyungja, on rote, turns a beautiful rosy shade. 

“Sexy~” Baekhee calls out, skipping towards the smaller girl. Without hesitating, she slaps Chanmi’s girlfriend soundly on the ass, a loud _smack_ echoing in the room.

“Hey!” Chanmi snaps out, just as Kyungja squeaks and skitters forward from the impact. Baekhee only laughs unrepentantly. 

“I’m surprised she let them dress her in something other than pants or a long skirt,” she hears Jongeun murmur from behind her. Distantly, Chanmi agrees, but she quickly loses her train of thought when she notices the hesitant way Kyungja is approaching her. The smaller girl is adjusting her skirt, pulling it down at the back from where it had ridden up from Baekhee’s slap. The skirt is only long enough to touch the top of her thighs where her ass ends. 

When Kyungja is close enough, Chanmi snakes a hand around her narrow shoulders, squeezing gently, before sliding down until it rests low on her back. Her fingers graze just where the swell of her ass begins. It wouldn’t be noticeable if someone was staring at Kyungja head-on, but from her height, she has the perfect vantage point to see slightly down the deep v-neck of her blouse and at her cleavage.

“Do I look okay?” Kyungja whispers to her under her breath. Her smaller hands come up to entangle with Chanmi. She knows her girlfriend gets embarrassed sometimes about her looks, and that it’s even more embarrassing to her to draw attention to herself. Sometimes, she has no idea how mouthwateringly beautiful she is. Just like now, Kyungja seems oblivious to the way the skirt accentuates the line of her legs, how it flaunts the plumpness of her thighs, how enticing she is to Chanmi. 

“You look amazing,” Chanmi responds honestly. 

At this, Kyungja looks pleased. She can tell the shorter girl is preening a little, because even if she likes to hide it behind layers of professionalism and thickly veiled nonchalance, there’s nothing more that Kyungja likes than Chanmi’s attention on her. 

Luckily for them both, it’s something that Chanmi is always ready to give her. Even now, she can’t take her eyes away from the hint of glitter at the corner of Kyungja’s wide eyes, the coral blush that dusts her cheeks, the glossy sheen of her sheer lipgloss. There’s nothing about Kyungja that doesn’t inspire _desire_ so sharply that it aches, sometimes. _Want_ tattoos itself along her skin and her heart like an imprint, and Chanmi would gladly succumb to it anytime, anywhere if she could. She wants to press her girlfriend down to the nearest surface, press sweet kisses to her heart-shaped lips, and bury her face in her ample cleavage. 

She pictures herself unwrapping Kyungja from that too-tight skirt like a gift, revealing the paleness of her thighs and her panty-clad cunt. Trailing a line of kisses down her soft, soft skin until her candy-sweet mouth is parted in pleasure and eyes glazed in lust as Chanmi takes her apart with her tongue and fingers. 

But before Chanmi can do anything about it—like bend down and whisper these thoughts to her girlfriend—their manager rushes into the room and announces that it’s time for the interview. They’re ushered into another room, set up to look like a university lecture hall. There are three rows of tables covered in linen cloths that reach the floor for modesty, each one elevated slightly higher than the one before it, in order not to block those sitting behind. The very last table only has two seats, and Chanmi inwardly cheers when her and Kyungja are both directed to sit there. 

“I’m glad they put these tablecloths on here,” the smaller girl whispers to Chanmi when they sit down. It’s intentional on the editorial team’s part—an industry standard with how skimpy girl groups are often styled. 

It takes a few more minutes before the interview starts, and Chanmi spends each and every one of those minutes distracted by the way her skirt has ridden up and Kyungja’s thighs are even more exposed now that she’s sitting.

* * *

In all their years of being idols, Kyungja truly believes she has mastered the art of zoning out during interviews. It helps that she built up a reputation of being quiet and shy, and that when called upon, a boring, scripted answer tends to pour from her lips. They don’t ask her too many questions after that, for which she has always been glad.

So she’s lost in her thoughts, thinking about the script for her next role, when she suddenly feels a warm, calloused hand settles on her knee. Barely suppressing a startled jump at the unexpected touch, she flicks her eyes towards Chanmi. The taller girl has her gaze trained firmly forward, her mouth stretched into a wide smile as she laughs raucously at something Sehun said. Her hand and their lower bodies are covered entirely by the tablecloth, and Kyungja assumes her girlfriend is offering a comforting touch with the understanding that Kyungja doesn’t enjoy these press activities much.

She lets herself returns to her thoughts. For the sake of the job, she keeps a blank smile on her face as she nods along with whatever, but her mind drifts off once more. Chanmi’s hand is a comforting weight on her knee. 

At the next round of loud laughter, this time at a joke that Chanmi had cracked, Kyungja blinks back to awareness once more when she feels the hand slide upwards. It’s resting on her thigh now, coming into contact with her skirt. Chanmi’s pinky just grazing along the hem. She shoots a questioning look at her girlfriend, but Chanmi continues nodding along with the interviewer. Her thumbs are rubbing slow, steady circles into her bare skin.

Suddenly, Chanmi’s touch feels a lot hotter than it did before. 

Suspicious of her girlfriend’s actions, Kyungja nudges her gently with her elbow. “What are you doing?” she whispers. She’s grateful the interview isn’t being filmed, so that she’s not mic’d up. Next to her, Chanmi shakes her head discreetly, nodding towards the front of the room to indicate that Kyungja should look forward. She gives Kyungja’s thigh a warning squeeze. Shooting another baffled look at Chanmi, she reluctantly obliges, and returns to nodding along to whatever Junmyeon is saying. 

Jongeun is in the middle of retelling a story about a short trip she took with Taeyeon and their group of friends when Chanmi’s hand inches from its place on her outer thigh and towards her inner thigh. Startled, Kyungja’s thighs are forced apart as her hand slips higher until it’s resting just underneath her skirt. 

What is Chanmi doing? She whips her head to look at her girlfriend, eyes wide in incredulity, who only shakes her head surreptitiously again. The touch burns into her, the warmth from Chanmi’s palm seeping into her smooth skin. She forces herself to look forward when the small circles start up again, this time on her inner thigh. Kyungja breathes out. It’s a barely there touch, just a whisper of sensation, but it’s all she can focus on now. It’s almost as if all of her ability to _feel_ is in her thigh, the teasing of her fingers on her sensitive skin causing all her nerve endings to go alight.

A familiar heat rushes downwards. Her heart stutters, and she clenches her fists to try and calm down. She knows she should be focusing on the interview more, at least pretending to be paying attention, but all she can think of is the heat from Chanmi’s touch and how close it is to her core. Surprisingly, Kyungja finds herself wishing that Chanmi would touch her _more_. If she just moved her hand higher up, closer, where she can feel herself getting wet...

“And so we want to show our fans, our beloved Eris, a sweet, refreshing side of us that they’ve never seen before,” Junmyeon explains to the interviewer. The words pass through Kyungja, barely even registering in her mind. She’s completely focused on Chanmi and her hand now. 

Kyungja squirms, resisting against the urge to clamp her thighs together, resisting the urge to force Chanmi’s hand _there_ , until she could grind down on it. Heat pools in her spine, and she feels a gush of slick where she wants it most. The taller girl’s thumb is still teasing at her soft skin, rubbing distracting circles. Maybe if she just...slouched a little...

Ignoring the fact that her manager would definitely scold her later for having bad posture on the job, Kyungja can’t help but slump a little in her seat, shifting downwards in one quick motion until suddenly, Chanmi’s hand is pressed against the joint of where her inner thigh meets her most private area. She feels her girlfriend’s movements pause, just resting gently on the edge of her lace panties. Unmoving. Beside her, she can tell that Chanmi has stiffened, back straightening as she goes stock still too. 

The faint touch has her tingling. She wants more, she wants to _feel_ Chanmi. She must be going crazy, because she does something she never, _ever_ expected herself to do. 

Junmyeon’s voice drones on in the distance. “...and so our fans can expect a comeback filled with an exciting ambiance that will have everyone dancing along in their seats.”

As discreetly as possible, Kyungja brings one hand down from where it rested on top of the table, smoothing her way under her own skirt until it meets the junction of thigh and panties. She skitters her fingers along Chanmi’s until she finds her fingertips. Holding onto the tips of her fingers, she offers a quick squeeze before picking up her hand and guiding it until the tip of Chanmi’s fingers rest on top of her covered crotch.

She hears a sharp inhale next to her. It’s easily masked by the interviewer’s next question, which sparks another round of laughter. Kyungja easily ignores all this. Chanmi has yet to move, her hand still resting where Kyungja had left it. Even this ghost of a touch has the smaller girl’s spine tingling. There’s no doubt that Chanmi can feel the heat from her now dampened panties, a thought that has her shuddering.

Kyungja hopes to god that no one notices how flushed she must be. 

She breathes in and out, belly clenching as she resists the urge to ground down on the hand. Slowly, she settles her hand back on top of the desk again, and returns to gazing towards the front of the room. Her mask of professionalism is probably cracked by now, but she gives her best attempt to maintain a level of stoicism. As if her girlfriend’s hand isn’t underneath her skirt during an interview. 

The ball is in Chanmi’s court now.

“What are three words you would use to describe your new title track?” The interviewer asks Sehun. The youngest launches into a media-ready answer, barely even taking the time to think about it. Kyungja doesn’t care. She can’t focus, because suddenly, Chanmi’s hands resumes its movements again. Long fingers are gently rubbing at her lace-covered crotch, and Kyungja sucks in a sharp breath when she feels Chanmi stroking along the damp cloth. 

Unable to help herself, she sneaks another glance at her girlfriend. The taller girl is the picture of innocence, somehow able to keep her perfect smile in place even as she traces teasing touches with a single finger along her slit. Her cunt twitches at the touch. 

“..and for my last word, I would have to go with _teasing_ ,” Sehun announces with a coy smile. “Because our teasers for this comeback have truly stumped some Eris. Our team is amazing, I didn’t think it would be possible when we all know our fans are the best detectives there are!” The interviewer agrees, and continues to ask questions about the latest teaser video they released just the day before. 

Kyungja’s cheeks are hot, burning bright with embarrassment. She can feel how wet she is, even through the panties. Underneath her skirt, Chanmi drags her fingers up and down, pressing her fingertip in with just the slightest of pressure until she’s parting the lips of her cunt. Something akin to thrill and arousal rushes through her as she fights against wanting to press her hips to meet Chanmi’s teasing digits. 

The interviewer’s voice suddenly raises in volume as she directs another question towards the group. “And Chanmi, we heard that you wrote the lyrics to the chorus of the title track! Can you tell us a bit more about this process?” 

The rest of the group—reluctantly, including Kyungja—turn around to face Chanmi as she answers. The tall girl is the picture of innocence, even as her fingers continue to drag along her slit, the lace all slick from how aroused she is. From the way they’re sitting, Kyungja knows that no one can see what they’re doing, but her cunt clenches down on nothing at the realization that they’re all obliviously staring at them as Chanmi plays with her underneath the table.

“Of course!” Chanmi answers, flashing her signature, bright grin. “It’s a song about longing, about wanting something so bad that even if you know it might not be a good idea, you can’t help but go for it anyway.”

The interview makes an understanding noise. “Is this _‘something’_ supposed to represent love, then? A relationship?”

“Exactly!” Chanmi says, letting out a loud, boisterous laugh. At the same time, her fingers brush against her clit, sending sparks of heat tingling down her spine. Kyungja can’t help but let out a sharp gasp, which she quickly disguises as a cough. The interviewer pauses to look at her, concern apparent on her face, but she shakes her head, hoping the flush on her cheek isn’t giving her away.

Without pausing, Chanmi passes the water bottle to Kyungja as if to soothe her cough. From the table in front of her, Jongeun shoots her a strange look. “Are you okay?” she mouths.

Shakily, she nods, averting her eyes. Helplessly, she clutches onto the water bottle as Chanmi deftly plays with her clit through her panties. She’s completely soaked through them now, and she hopes she’s not getting the skirt too damp as well. 

It must not be more than another minute that Chanmi spends explaining her lyrics, but to Kyungja, it feels like eons. The voices sound muted around her, all of her attention narrowed down to the touch on her sensitive nub. If only they were back at their apartment instead of at this interview, Kyungja would demand that Chanmi fuck her with her favourite strap-on immediately. 

She tunes back into Chanmi finishing her sentence. “And hopefully the fans enjoy what I had prepared for them!” She punctuates her sentence by slipping her fingers underneath the seam of Kyungja’s panties, her hot fingers now directly on her hot, slippery flesh. Another frisson of heat snakes through Kyungja, and she pants slightly when Chanmi grinds her palm against her clit.

Minsu is answering a question now about recording her first solo debut with an SM Station track, but all Kyungja is entirely focused on the touch between her legs. She bites her bottom lip, clenching her eyes shut as she tries not to cry out. Chanmi has gone back to dragging her fingers along her folds now, this time directly. Her movements are slightly restricted by her lace panties, but it feels so, _so_ good...

Suddenly, Chanmi slides her index finger all the way to the knuckle into her clenching hole.

“Ah!” Kyungja moans, unable to help herself. Thankfully, it goes unheard as Baekhee launches into an impression of some zombie movie she recently watched. The water bottle, still clenched by her hands, is getting slightly crushed now from the pressure. Slowly, Chanmi’s finger slides back out before sliding back in. She sets a slow, steady pace that has tears building in the corner of Kyungja’s eyes. She needs it harder, _faster_.

As if hearing her thoughts, Chanmi removes her hand before replacing it with two fingers. They’re so much longer and thicker than her own, stretching her so _good_ and _perfect_. Chanmi rubs at her slick inner walls, crooking her fingers just right. The smaller girl’s breath is coming out faster and faster now, every single part of her body focused on Chanmi and her fingers inside of her. She knows they shouldn’t be doing this during an interview, that it’s too risky, that she shouldn’t be trying to close her legs around Chanmi’s fingers so she can hump down on her digits, so that she fingerfuck her better—but all she can think of is that it feels so, so good. Her pussy is gushing with slick now, her clit throbbing. Kyungja writhes down on Chanmi’s digits greedily, clenching down on her fingers, but just as the tall girl twists her hand so that she can press her thumb on her clit, she hears her name being called. 

“Kyungja?” she hears a scattered chorus of voices saying. The fingers inside of her still in their movements, and the building pressure inside of her fades slightly when she realizes the whole room is staring at her, clearly waiting for an answer. Jongeun shoots her another weird look.

“W-What?” she sputters inelegantly. Baekhee laughs, scolding her for not paying attention in an interview again, and Junmyeon shoots her an annoyed look. For the first time, she’s glad she’s gained enough of a reputation for being a bit of a spacecase, because no one—except maybe Jongeun—seems to find her behaviour too suspicious. 

The interviewer giggles, fortunately charmed by Kyungja’s confused look instead of frustrated. Her flushed face could easily be mistaken for simple embarrassment, or at least she hopes so. 

“I was asking how you’re handling the balance between your acting roles and EXO activities,” the interviewer reiterates. Kyungja breathes a sigh of relief. This is a question she receives in nearly every interview, and by now, she can answer it without thinking.

She puts on her best smile, though she’s sure it comes out a little shaky. Chanmi’s fingers are still inside of her and her hole continues to clench helplessly around the digits. “It was a little difficult to handle at first,” she says, like always. “But I feel immense greed for both, so with a lot of direction and guidance under my friends like Jo Insung _oppa_ , I feel comfortable doing both activities and giving them my all.”

If the interviewer is disappointed by her boring answer, she doesn’t show it on her face as she quickly moves onto asking Jongja a question about an OST she sang for a popular drama that’s currently airing. 

As soon as Jongja starts speaking, Chanmi starts moving again. Thrusting in and out, she curls her fingers as they slide out before straightening them again when she plunges them back in. Her fingers must be absolutely soaked by now, with how much Kyungja is gushing slick. Her thighs feel messy and wet as Chanmi takes her apart. Her hips shift restlessly, rocking back onto merciless fingers as Chanmi plunges her fingers deep inside of her. Her vision shakes as the pressure builds and builds and builds, a prickling wave zinging down her spine as she fights the urge to moan. She lets out another gasp, once again disguised by her members’ voices, when Chanmi crooks her fingers just right.

“And that’s about all I have for questions today...”

The sensations ripple through her, a strangled cry bubbling up inside of her as Chanmi’s calloused fingerpads find her sweet spot inside of her. The taller girl begins pumping her finger in faster and faster as a tight pressure coils inside of Kyungja. The small girl digs her fingers into the water bottle, ignoring the protesting noise from the plastic, as she fights off her staving orgasm as much as she chases after it. She can’t tell if what she wants is to cum right there, in a room full of people, or if the very thought of it mortifies her. But then Chanmi crooks her fingers just right, and it just feels _so_ good, with her fingers inside of her like this.

“...thank you so much to our nation’s girl group for spending time with us today...” 

Next to her, Chanmi leans closer until her lips brush against the shell of her ear, her hot breath washing over her. She feels sensitive everywhere, like she’s a live wire, and the sensation has her shuddering in her seat. “Come on,” Chanmi whispers, voice hushed. “I want to see you come on my fingers.” 

Kyungja makes a sound low in her throat as she rocks back on Chanmi’s fingers thrusting inside of her. Her thumb is pressing down on her clit, and she clenches her eyes shut as her legs shake, hole clenching as it tries to clamp around the digits.

“...and a round of applause for EXO, everyone! That’s a wrap!”

A thunderous applause breaks out between the members and all the crew members on set. The pressure that had been building up inside of Kyungja finally breaks, and she lets out a muffled cry as her orgasm barrels into her, pleasure overtaking her as her hole clenches down hard around Chanmi’s fingers. She can feel something wet and warm gush from her hole, soaking her panties and Chanmi’s hand, and her thighs. 

She slumps forward, breathing hard as she comes down for her orgasm. Her cunt is still twitching around Chanmi’s fingers, and she lets out a weak gasp when her girlfriend finally extracts her fingers with a slight squelching noise. She can smell her own scent like this, and she hopes to god that no one else can. 

Kyungja has no idea how she’s going to make it back to the waiting room. Even if her legs didn’t feel like jello now, she has completely soaked through the skirt. There’s no way she can return this to the stylist. 

In front of her, the rest of the group are now standing up, chatting with each other about some of the comments that were made and stories that were told during the interview. Their backs are, miraculously, turned to both Chanmi and Kyungja, blocking them both from view. As Kyungja struggles to compose herself, Chanmi brings her slick-covered fingers to her lips, tongue flicking out as she tastes Kyungja on her digits. Kyungja can’t help but hate herself a little when she feels another gush of liquid want at the sight. 

With everyone still distracted, her girlfriend takes the opportunity to slide up against Kyungja, pressing her lips against Kyungja’s flushed ears. 

“Meet me in the bathroom in 5,” Chanmi whispers. And then she promptly gets up, bows to the crew, before heading straight for the bathroom.

Kyungja doesn’t even last three minutes, sitting there all weak-kneed and sopping wet and gasping, before she rushes after Chanmi.

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this in one go and didn't want to keep dragging it on, which is why it ends a little abruptly >< also comments and kudos mean so much to me and feel personally encouraging!! ♥
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/sooblushes) | [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/sooblushes)


End file.
